


Resident Eye Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Resident Evil was a model agency...
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Wesker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SookieCookie (TaliVakarian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliVakarian/gifts), [scary_goth_mother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scary_goth_mother/gifts), [CrystalynaduStarrvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalynaduStarrvan/gifts).



The right to be a god...

Naturally, Wesker's first. I love his fine facial features from the S.T.A.R.S. days, while he's build like a tank. They don't make 'em like this anymore ;D


	2. Leon

Lean mean killing machine...

I love his looks in 'Vendetta', him and RE4 Leon (that face!) are my favourites. Unlike Wesker, Leon actually has to work for that bod aka burn off the whiskies extra calories :D 


	3. Wesker II

Headshot

"Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to gaze into your eyes."


	4. Chris

Pensieve


	5. Piers

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a note if you like it, like to see more, or just like to make me happy :D


End file.
